It Will Be Okay
by NERC
Summary: Harry and Draco through out the war. One-shot.


**AN: Written for round 13 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Prompt: S2R13 / Spreading the Love - choose one of the pairings from the round (Harry/Draco)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The first thing that he noticed was that Draco Malfoy was pacing. The second was that he was genuinely upset.

Harry looked at his boyfriend sadly. He hadn't wanted to be right when he had told Ron and Hermione that Draco had taken the Dark Mark, but from the way he was acting, it seemed like that was exactly what he had done. They had been dating secretly for a little over a year, and Harry had never seen him act like this.

"I didn't know you paced."

The blond froze in place and kept looking at the ground. "I don't," he said.

Harry sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Draco, still not looking at him.

Harry stared at him in doubt. "Really?"

The Slytherin continued to stare at the floor.

Harry growled in frustration. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, you can't even look at me! Why what? Really? Why on earth would you ever take his mark?"

Draco finally looked up and Harry noticed something he hadn't before: he was crying. Stepping forward, Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy. For a moment, Draco didn't react, then he crumpled into the embrace.

"He threatened my mum; what else could I do?"

Harry knew he couldn't stay angry at the trembling man in his arms. He could hardly fault him for something he himself would have done in a heartbeat.

"Shhh, Dray, it will be okay. We will figure it out."

"H—How?"

"I'll go and speak to Dumbledore. Even if he doesn't believe me, he will still have a plan."

"You have to be careful, Harry — it's you they really want."

"I know."

"I can tell you —"

"No. Don't tell me; you can only protect so much of your mind. I will figure it out. I'm here, Dray. I promise."

* * *

"I'm sure they'll understand."

Harry looked up to see Ron standing a few feet away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whoever it is that you're dating, I'm sure they will understand why you can't be at school this year, that there are things that you need to do."

"Who ever said I was dating anyone?"

Ron gave him a look. "No one needed to say anything, Harry. It's rather obvious."

Harry sighed. "It wasn't meant to be."

Ron laughed as he sat down beside him. "So," he started, "what's her name?"

Harry chuckled nervously. "Ah — it's his name that you want to know."

Ron stared for a minute and then appeared to have regained his senses.

"Well go on then, I still want to know his name."

Harry sighed sadly. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous, Ron. He's in enough of a situation already. It's not that I don't trust you — I do, but I can't risk putting him in harm's way."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Harry, but after this whole mess is over, I had better get to meet this guy."

Harry laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Draco was terrified. The Dark Lord was in his house, talking about how he was planning to kill his boyfriend.

He was sitting on his bed in his room, hoping that nobody would come looking for him.

There was a knock at his door and he sighed. "Come in," he called.

Draco looked up to see his mother slip into his room.

"Are you almost ready?"

Draco glanced at his trunk, packed and ready to go back to Hogwarts. "I'm ready."

His mother sat down beside him. "You might be packed, but you're not ready to go. What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head. He couldn't speak about it here; he didn't want to risk anything getting back to the Dark Lord.

"Draco, talk to me."

He hesitated. "I'm worried about someone."

"Friend?"

"Err… boyfriend."

For a moment, his mother didn't say anything and he didn't look up at her.

Eventually, she broke the silence with a sigh. "Is he safe?"

Draco choked out a laugh. "Definitely not, and he won't be until this war is over."

"Will he be at school?"

"No."

"Oh, Draco." His mother put her arm around his shoulders. "I am sure that he will be okay."

Draco only nodded.

"Your aunt is going to come up and get you soon."

Draco nodded again and his mother silently slipped back out of the room.

* * *

"You miss him?"

Harry glanced down to where Hermione was sitting.

"You figured it out too, then?"

Hermione laughed. "Not entirely, but Ron filled me in."

Harry shook his head — of course, Ron would have told Hermione anything she wanted to know.

"I know who it is."

"What?"

"Harry, it's obviously —"

There was a noise in the bushes, then Ron burst into the clearing, his face alight with panic. "We need to go. Now."

Then, they were running.

* * *

Draco had to lie. He couldn't tell them that it was Harry.

For a split second, he had been overjoyed to finally see him. But then terror had taken over his entire being.

When they had asked if Draco recognized him, he'd lied.

In the end, they had still figured it out, and the Dark Lord had been called.

Thankfully, Harry had escaped, but even though it had happened hours ago, Draco was still shaking. Bellatrix had thrown a knife as they left and he had no way of knowing if it had hit anyone. If Harry was hurt —

Draco took a breath and closed his mind; it was time to go to dinner and he could not let anything slip.

* * *

Harry wanted — no, needed to find him. He had seen him briefly in the Room of Requirement as their friends faced off, but he hadn't seen him since.

But he also needed to watch the memories that Snape had given him. That was more pressing. Harry took one last look around; if only he had more time...

* * *

Draco wished that they didn't have this ceasefire. He supposed it was needed, but without the fighting, he couldn't help but think about Harry. He looked around, trying to find the familiar head of black hair, but it was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Harry walked slowly, hoping to see Draco on his way. He wished he could say goodbye.

* * *

A horrible thought entered his mind: Harry wouldn't actually turn himself over, would he?

* * *

Harry remained still in Hagrid's arms.

"Draco," he heard Lucius call.

"Draco, come." This time, it was Narcissa's voice.

Harry could hear a small commotion. He couldn't see what Draco was doing, but he hoped it wasn't anything too stupid.

"No."

That was Draco. Harry wanted to yell. What was he thinking?

Draco and Neville were facing off against Voldemort together... Harry hoped that this would help them all to become friends afterwards — however unlikely it seemed.

The opportunity came and Harry disappeared.

* * *

He was alive. Harry was alive.

Draco tried to stay calm and keep his distance, but, in the end, he found that he couldn't wait anymore, so he rushed into the Great Hall.

He found Harry easily, and as he spun him around and brought their lips together in a kiss, new whispers started up all around the hall.

Draco groaned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Now, I have to put up with _these_ rumours."

Harry laughed slightly.

It was going to be okay, after all.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
